yandere_simulator_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirisuti Lawliet
About About Kirisuti is a sweet but fragile girl, due to her parents being killed right after her birth. She lived in a foster home with her older brother until she was ten. There she relied on Chrys for everything, as he always protected her. A couple once tried to adopt her, and not Chrys. She refused to leave her brother's side and told them it was either both of them, or none of them. Kiri then clinged on to her Onii-chan and would not let go of him. The couple took someone else and Kiri stayed. The siblings were told of a rich girl living with them and they assumed she would be spoiled and rotten. They did not expect her to be a kawaii and shy child. When Kiri found this out she ran to the girl and hugged her tightly. For the next few years, she and Kiri grew close. Many times Kiri would forget that she was an heir. When Kirisuti turned ten, the Hirasa family helped pay for hers and Chrys's apartment. She can be a little lewd at times, being one of the girls to read hentai manga in class. She can be open depending on who's around her. She's able to make friends easy if she's not hiding behind her manga or something else. She is also really loves yaoi. Appearance She wears the regular uniform and has cyan hair and green eyes. When she's with her club she wears a dark cloak. Her casual outfit is a black dress shirt and jeans. Her undershirt is whatever she can find in the drawer that day. She is always wearing the cross necklace given to her by Oka Ruto when she joined the Occult Club. During holidays, she wears colored cloaks in the occult club. Personality She is a fragile girl that likes to to be alone,but isn't shy to meet new people. She does ask alot of questions when meeting someone new. She is also kind of shy and doesn't talk to many people outside her close friends. However, sometimes she has to be around other people, in which case, she acts kind and cool. She does have a darker side, but only pranking other students is as far as she goes. She wouldn't kill someone, ever. Kiri is also pretty lewd but doesn't show this often. Sometimes she will read hentai manga and disguise it under her book in class, and she has only got caught for it a few times.. Relationships * Chrys Lawliet ** Her older brother. She is unaware of his psychotic side. After she found out about his crush on Ai Hayashi, she started teasing him about it, but she truly wants him to be happy with Ai. Because she's in the Occult Club, she likes to scare him with doing rituals all the time at home, much to his annoyance. * Emily Lawliet ** Emily is Kiri's mysterious cousin. Emily came to Akademi High School as part a poilce investigation and now goes there full time. Emily doesn't like it when Kirisuti acts lewd in her presence, and Emily will yell at her a little if she does. * Oka Ruto ** She is Kirisuti's club president. Oka doesn't really come off as creepy to Kirisuti, but she is abit off. Oka thinks she is childish, but a nice addition to her club. Kiri relies on Oka sometimes and Oka is always giving her back her Occult book she keeps leaving in the clubroom. * Ai Hayashi ** Kirisuti doesn't really know her personaly that, but likes the idea of her big brother having a crush. She has talked to her only about a few times. * Nerune Hirasa ** Her current crush and girlfriend. She's liked Nerune ever since Chrys told Kiri abour her and accepted Nerune's love confession. Both are very obsessive over each. Kiri loves Nerune very much and always wants to be around her. Nerune is the only one she'd side with over Oka. * Saiko Beibu ** Saiko is one of Kiri's friends in the occult club. She is always nice to Saiko and Saiko isn't mean to her. She's the one Kiri goes to for help if Oka isn't there, as she doesn't care for Shin at all. Trivia * She is in class 2-2 . * There is a slight possiblity the manga spread around the school grounds are hers, she reads just about every time of manga possible. * She and another member bought a pumpkin for the Occult Club from Ritoru Shop during Halloween. * You will never find her not wearing her cross necklace. *She wears colored robes in the occult club during holidays. *Can talk to Pumpkin-chan. *She is the only member of the Occult club that can summon demons. *Her theme is actually her older brothers theme. 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. ' **'"Kirisuti Lawliet."' *'When is your birthday? ' **'"October 29."' *'Your blood type? ' **'"Onii-chan said it was AB."' *'Please tell us your three sizes? ' **''' "That's personal you baka!"' *'Tell us about your family composition. ' **'"I don't know to be honest."' *'What's your occupation? ' **"I've worked in an anime store and a maid cafe, but I'm a full time student right now."' *'Your favourite food? ' **'"Hehe, chocolate."' *'Favourite animal? ' **'"A cute little kitty!"' *'Favourite subject? ' **'"Magic!"' *'Dislike subject? ' **"Physical Education."' *'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '' **'"Nerune's a girl............."' *'Do you enjoy school? ' **'"For the most part."' *'Are you in any school clubs? '' **'"Occult! OOooo I'm scary! "'' *'What's your motto? ' **'"Do I need one? "' *'Your special skill? ' **'"Magic, summoning things I guess."' *'Tell us about your treasure?' **'"My Nerune. Note: 'MY' Nerune"' *'Describe yourself in a single word?' **'"Cheerful."' *'Your forte?' **'"Meh~' *'Your shortcomings?' **'"And' *'Places in your memories?' **'"Getting a love confession from Nerune."' *'What is your favourite drink?' **'"Black coffee."' *'How good can you swim?' **'"I don't swim too often, so not very good."' *'Your timing in 50-meter race?' **'"I don't know, but it was bad."' *'Your hobby or obsession?' **'"Nerune, the paranormal, manga, and Nerune."' *'Disliked food? ' **'"Live octopus."' *'Anything you want most currently? ' **'"Him..."' *'Afraid of heights? ' **'"No."' *'Dislike thunder? ' **'"I think it's cool!"' *'Rainy or sunny? ' **'"Rainy."' *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school?' **'"Mechanical."' *'What do you eat for breakfast? ' **'"Cereal."' *'Do you believe in ghosts? ' **'"Of course silly!"' *'Can you play any musical instruments? ' **'"Not really."' ' *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type?' **'"Indoor person I suppose."' *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' **'"I don't have any."' *'Do you have a cellphone? '' **'"Yep! Of course!"' *'How long is your commute to school? ' **'"Just a few minutes."' *'Do you have more friends than most? ' **'"I have like only a handful of people I talk to, so no."' *'Your favourite sports? ' **'"Um, I'm not sure, baseball I guess."' *'How good can you cook? ' **'"I'm...ok at it."' *'Favourite colours? ' **'"Black!"' *'Anything you can never forgive?' **'"Rape."' *'How tall are you? ' **'"5'5"' *'Shoe size? ' **'"Hm...?"' *'Your dreams? ' **'"Most of my dreams are either creepy or extremly l-lewd"' *'Do you have any marriage desires?' **'"Of course!"' *'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' **'"Not really"' *'Do you like bitter coffee? ' **'"No, I love it!!!' *'Bed time? ' **'"9:59"' *'Wake up time? .' **'"6:29"' *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '' **'"I am a bed person!"' *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' **'"Eh? Not really."' *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' **'"N-no, but I don't see why you need me to tell you how to lose weight."' *'Between warm soda and chilled soda, which do you like? ' **'"It really depends on my mood."' *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' **'"Hehe, I'm a righty."' *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' **'"I found 2000 yen."' *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' **'"It was Oka's, so I had to give it back." *'What's the name of your school anthem? ' **'"What anthem?"' *'What's your favourite flower? ' **'"Black roses."' *'What's your favourite saying? ' **'"Til death do us part."' *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' **'"Eh?"' *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' **'"Um...Flowers?"' *'And summer? ' **'"The beach...a-and swimsuits"' *'What about fall? ' **'"Halloween!"' *'And then the winter? ' **'"Christmas!"' *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' **'"To before I was born, so I could meet my parents."' *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' **'''-_- "Manga you baka! I'd even rather read horrible manga than a short story."' *'What's your allowance?' **'"My allowence? I live alone with Onii-chan you baka!"' *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' **'"I'm not sure but, I hope they say good things about me though."' *'What are your hobbies? ' **'"Enchanting things."' *'Tell us your weight. ' **'"Nah."' *'What are you capable of? ' **'"I'm not answering this."' *'What do you wear when you go to bed?' **'"Um..." Blushes "N-next question!"' *'Has anyone ever asked you out?' **'"Yes, my girlfriend Nerune."' *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' **'"Try to stop it with magic~"' *'Tell us about your daily routine. ' **'"Get up, go to school, go home, and go to bed. That's the simplest version I can give.' *'What is something you always carry with you?' **'"The cross neckace I got from Oka!"' *'Western food? Japanese food?' **'"Japanese food silly."' *'How do you commute to school?' **'"Driving mostly"' *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' **'"Do rituals."' *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' **'"Still, rituals."' *'Where are you living right now?' **'"I live in my own apartment."' *'What kind of place is it? ' **'"Um...It's an apartment."' *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' **'"Having the pumpkin in the Occult room talking to me I guess."' *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?' **'"My parents dieing right after I was born you baka!"' *'Do you like roller coasters? ' **'"Yup! I like to bring a rusty nail, sit next to a nervous guy and ask, 'Hey, were did this come from?'"' *'How's your eyesight? ' **'"20/20"' *'What's your favourite holiday? ' **'"Halloween!"' *'What job do you have in school? ' **'"A student...I guess..."' *'What do you do in your freetime? ' **'"Read manga mostly...or think about...Hehe, something lewd."' *'How long do you study every day? ' **'"Study? Hmm... 0 Hours, 0 Minutes, and 0 Seconds."' *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' **'"Oka Ruto!"' *'What do you do on the weekends? ' **'"Depends on who's available"' *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be?' **'"A ghost!"' *'Are the school rules really strict?' **'"They're not too bad."' *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch?' **'"A bento I guess. I'm not one to like school food."' *'How many friends do you have?' **'"I've never really thought about it, but it can't be that high."' *'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' **'"Nope."' *'Are you interested in any actors? ' **'"Um...no, not really."' *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' **'"Long and pointless."''' * Gallery {If anyone has art of her, please share it} ChristmasKiri.jpg|Christmas robe KirisutiUniform.jpg|Uniform Kirisuti Star Wars.jpg|Star Wars Student_5SH.png|Portrait I Student_24K.png|Potrait II Student_5KII.png|Portrait III - I Kirisuti.jpg|Casual KirisutiMai.jpg|Kiri and Mai Kiri Swimsuit.png|Kiri Swimsuit (Kisekae) made by Igor the Mii KiriFigure.png|Jacbocford's Kiri figurine. Kirisuti Lawliet.png Kirisuti Lawliet1.png|Besties Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Second Years Category:Lewd Students Category:Younger Sisters